


Once Upon A December

by Sekkara



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Bruno is only mentioned, Butt Plugs, Dancing, Erwin isn't her uncle, Established Relationship, Fashion designer!Levi, Levi is Mikasa's Uncle, M/M, Mirrors, Not a Crossover, PWP, Rimming, Singer!Eren, Singing, Smut, bottom!levi, but she calls him uncle anyways, disney lyrics, top!Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 16:11:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14476356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sekkara/pseuds/Sekkara
Summary: Dancing bearsPainted wingsThings I almost rememberAnd a songSomeone singsOnce upon a DecemberEyes the colour of steel trained on the man walking to the stage. A spot light landed on him and music - light and tinkering - rose up all around him. The dancers held no interest for the one watching, only the man with his white suit and deep blue tie. Breath caught in his throat as he stared. Light bounced off the sequins that littered the man.And then he started singing.





	Once Upon A December

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm supposed to be writing The Rise and Fall of at the moment but I have MAJOR writers block with that. I'm working on it, I promise!
> 
> As for this, it was inspired by a dream I had after falling asleep listening to the song and it literally only took three days to write it.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy.

Eyes the colour of steel trained on the man walking to the stage. A spot light landed on him and music - light and tinkering - rose up all around him. The dancers held no interest for the one watching, only the man with his white suit and deep blue tie. Breath caught in his throat as he stared. Light bounced off the sequins that littered the man.

And then he started singing.

_Dancing bears,_  
_Painted wings,_  
_Things I almost remember_  
_And a song someone sings,_  
_Once upon a December._

Levi watched mouth slightly agape, as the beautiful creature on stage caressed the lyrics that fell from his lips.

_Someone holds me safe and warm_  
_Horses prance through a silver storm_

Ignoring his nieces questions, he leant forward in his seat. Hooked on every word. A Disney song, he knew only from babysitting his niece, but the man on the stage made it sound like a symphony.

_Figures dancing gracefully_  
_Across my memory_

The dancers, dressed in a sequined, off-white gown and military suit to match, fluttered around the stage before the singer. To Levi, they were an annoyance. They only hindered the mans performance, spinning and swaying in front of him and blocking him from every ones view.

His arms came out to the sides and he clenched his fists, dramatising the song in a way Levi thought impossible and his bit his lip, his heart fluttering in his chest.

_Far away_  
_Long ago_  
_Glowing dim as an ember_  
_Things my heart use to know_  
_Things it yearns to remember_

_And a song_  
_Someone sings_

_Once upon a December._

The song ended all too soon and Levi took to his feet with the rest of the audience, his applause the loudest around them. And only for the singer.

They retook their seats as the dancers headed to the judges table for their criticisms and the man left the stage. Levi zoned out then, mind and heart alike racing for the singer.  
His niece tugged at his sleeve.

"What is it, Mika?" He muttered, leaning down so he could hear her.

"I want her dress." She told him, the look on her face one of dead seriousness as she pointed at the dancers off-white ball gown. "You'll get it for me, right, Uncle Levi?"

Levi chuckled and ruffled her hair. "If you behave when your parents go away next week, I'll make it for you. How's that sound?"

The girls eyes lit up and she blushed, tugging the red scarf up from around her neck to cover her nose. She nodded ever so slightly.

"Besides," he continued, returning his attention to the new dancers below and pretending to be interested. "I've got an even better surprise for you after the show."

"What is it?" She asked quietly but Levi only smirked and pressed a finger to his lips, nodding to the stage below. She frowned and looked down to watch the rest of the show, not noticing him pat his breast pocket and the tickets safely hidden there.  


**\----X----**

The show dragged after that and by the end of it, Levi was ready to collapse and sleep for the next ten years. Who knew it would be so exhausting pretending to be interested in a show. He never had been one for dancing and dance shows, but Mikasa had desperately wanted to see the dancers up close and ogle the women's beautiful dresses. That, at least, he could relate to. Though only one was featured in tonight's show, he had designed and made many dresses and outfits for the show in passed years.

He felt his master piece was the white suit.

Mikasa gripped his hand between her fingers as the show finished and the crowd began to slowly filter out. He gaze lingered longingly on those lucky souls with VIP tickets clenched tightly in their hands. She sniffed and her grip tightened on Levi's hand.

He glanced down at her.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" He asked, crouching down so they were eye level. She shook her head without looking at him, unable to tear her jealous gaze from the ticket holders. Levi's gaze followed hers and he smirked. "Oh, I see what the problem is. You want to go back stage."

It was a statement, not a question, and she finally tore her sad gaze away from them.

"I want to see Ymir and Marco and all the other dancers." She muttered quietly.

"And what about Uncle Erwin? And the other judges? I thought you liked Bruno." His smirk only widened into a grin as she nodded and looked back to the ticket holders. "Mika," he added, lifting her from her feet and resting her against his hip. "Could you reach into my pocket for me?"

She patted his chest, frowning as the tickets rustled under her fingers and Levi nodded for her to continue. Carefully, she pulled his jacket to one side and slipped her hand into his pocket, fingers wrapping around them and pulling them free.

"What are these?" She asked, though she already knew the answer.

He rested his forehead against hers and her eyes lit up with unbridled excitement. "Would you like to meet some of the dancers?"

**\----X----**

Levi leant against the wall with his arms folded across his chest as he watched Bruno Tonioli showed Mikasa a few dance moves, his niece following his every move with rapt attention, taking it all in. Some of the other dancers and Head Judge Erwin Smith chattered and laughed with other ticket holders on the other side of the room, leaving Levi alone. Just how he liked it. Erwin, Levi's best friend from school, knew the shorter man was only really here for his nieces birthday.

Levi smiled as someone leant against the wall next to him.

"You know, the dancers don't bite. Not unless you really want them to."

He felt his heart flutter again at the sound of that majestical voice, nearly as enchanting as when the man sung.

"I'm not really into biting, thanks." Levi muttered, forcing himself not to turn and stare. "I much prefer the melodic sound of your beautiful voice. Maybe, if I'm lucky, I could hear it in the throws of passion."

The man snorted. "Yeah, if you're lucky." He followed Levi's gaze for a moment, smiling warmly as Bruno and a young, dark haired girl started dancing together. He leant a little closer to Levi, pressing their shoulders together and whispering in his ear, "Did Mika like her birthday present?"

Levi shuddered as the mans breath ghosted across his ear. "She squealed so loud, I've never seen her so excited."

The man huffed a laugh, lacing their fingers together. "I never did thank you for the suit, did I? I've got my own dressing room, perhaps I could show you just how much I appreciate it."

Levi groaned softly. "Eren... I can't... Mikasa's -"

"She's fine, Bruno will keep her entertained, and Erwin's just there." Eren squeezed Levi's hand. He leant in closer, his lips brushing Levi's ear as he whispered, "Besides, you spent so long in the restrooms after the show, it was almost like you were getting ready for me."

Levi bit his lip, a blush spreading quickly across his cheeks as he remembered _exactly_ what he had been doing in the restrooms. With a defeated sigh, he let his fingers slip from Eren's grasp before he strode quickly and confidently across the room. He grabbed Erwin's shoulder and pulled the tall judge down to mutter something in his ear. Erwin glanced up and across the room at Eren with a knowing smile as he nodded to whatever Levi has said. The smaller man clapped his friend on the shoulder and strode quickly back across the room.

Without a word, he grabbed Eren's hand and all but dragged him from the room.

The door hadn't even closed behind them when Eren had the shorter man pressed against it, their bodies melding together and the door slipped shut with a soft click. Blindly, Eren reached around Levi and pushed the bolt home, locking them inside. Levi sighed against his lips, standing on his toes and languidly wrapping his arms around Erens shoulders.

"Nice dressing room you've got." Levi muttered against soft lips, though he hadn't seen more of the room than the sofa against the back wall.

Eren smirked, pulling away from the diminutive man and hooking his fingers under the waistband of Levi's jeans. He ran his finger along the smooth flesh hidden there, gently tugging his lover further into the room. Levi's nimble fingers made quick work, loosening the tie around Erens neck and flinging it into depths unknown.

"Hmm.. the sofa's comfy." Eren mumbled, pressing their lips together once more. "You should join me on it."

Levi huffed a quiet laugh as he pushed Erens suit jacket from his shoulders and began unbuttoning his shirt, for once not caring for the crumpled fabric at his feet. Divested of his shirt, Eren bent down, wrapping strong arms under Levi's thighs and lifting the other man easily. The raven slipped arms around his lovers neck, leaning in to press soft kisses along the throat presented before him.

Eren growled low as the other bit down on his collar bone.

With Levi's legs wrapped securely around his waist, he carried the older man further into the room, sitting down on the sofa with Levi straddling him. The raven haired man didn't mind, continuing his work on Erens throat as his lover removed his own shirt completely and worked on removing Levi's as well.

Placing two fingers at Levi's chin, he forced his small lover to look up at him, teal eyes sparkling with lust.

"Did you bring any lube?" He asked, gently rolling his hips upwards and pressing his clothed erection against Levi's backside. Levi arched into the movement, fingers tightening their grip on his lovers shoulder as he cried out softly. Eren raised a single brow. "Baby?"

"Hmm... d-don't need any..." Levi mumbled, wriggling hips own his to get more of that sweet, sweet friction. "Ah... f-fuck..."

Erens eyes lit up with understanding and he grinned at his small lover, grabbing Levi's hips and lifting him up to pull his jeans and boxers down. Fingers left fire in their wake as they ran down Levi's back and slipped even lower, running along his crack to tease the hidden entrance.

"Fuck... Eren... don't tease..." Levi breathed as the brunettes chest rumbled with a hearty laugh.

"Just how long have you been sat with this treasure nestled here, hmm?" Nimble fingers wrapped around the flat of the plug and pulled it free, leaving only a little inside. Levi groaned at the stretch, fingers digging into Erens shoulders.

"T-too lo- Ah! F-fuck..."

Eren smirked, kissing and nibbling at Levi's chest as he ran the tip of the plug around his stretched hole. Levi whimpered, shaking slightly as he pressed his hips down, wanting the plastic inside him.

"Nnnn... fu... Eren baby... p-please..."

Eren smiled softly, continuing his teasing ministrations for a moment longer. Levi whimpered under his fingers, choking on a sob as his lover rammed the plug back in mercilessly. His fingers whitened and his nails dug almost painfully into Erens shoulders, crying out with each thrust. Each movement deeper than the last, pre-cum dribbled down his shaft and Eren groaned at the sight. He ran a single finger along his lovers cock, letting the sticky fluid gather there before sucking the digit into his mouth, moaning softly.

Levi watched through hooded lids, cock twitching against his stomach at the sight, his sensitive hole still being teased, breached. He bit his lip and loosened his grip from Erens shoulders, pulling away from the devilish tempter beneath his thighs and struggling to his feet. He slipped his jeans and boxers to his ankles, removed his shoes and stepped from his clothes, leaving him naked as the day under his lovers gaze. He crooked a finger, beckoning Eren to do the same.

With a smirk that made Levi's knees weak, the brunette stood and removed the last of his own clothing. Like a hunter seeking his prey, he stalked to his lover and lifted him from his feet with a searing kiss. Levi groaned loudly into the others mouth as determined fingers tugged the plug from his twitching hole and discarded it somewhere unknown. Levi felt himself be carried across the room. 

He was placed carefully on the vanity, mirrors surrounding him and he shuddered. Eren framed his face and pressed a light, almost chaste, kiss to his cheek.

"You need to see what I do to you." Eren breathed, taking his weeping length into his hand, languidly stroking himself. "Watch yourself come apart under my fingers," he continued, leaning in to nip at Levi's throat as the older man spread his legs. Levi's breath hitched as the brunette teased his entrance with his head before pushing slowly inside.

"Nnngh... fuck!" Levi gasps, fingers taut against the wood of the vanity and Eren _bends_ his body at an almost unnatural angle, strong hands holding his thighs close to his chest.

A guttural sound erupted from Levi's lips as Eren bottomed out, filling him completely. He let his head fall back against the mirror behind him, clenching around his lover and making him curse.

"F-fuck baby..." Eren muttered, thumbs rubbing soothing circles in his thighs. "S-so perfect..."

Levi shuddered, proud that he was the one to reduce Eren to a groaning mess, the sound of his stuttered voice going straight to his cock and he clenched around Eren again. The younger man gasped, grip tightening around pale thighs.

"You b-better fucking m-move..." Levi breathed, his glare playful, half hearted. Eren huffed out a soft laugh, easing his hips back ever-so-slowly, leaving only the head inside. "Nnnngh... p-prick..."

With a small smirk, Eren slammed himself home, reveling in the choked out sob that escaped his lover. And from there he set a hard, slow pace, pressing deep inside the smaller man, angling himself and brushing passed Levi's sensitive prostate with every thrust. Levi grunted out a guttural moan with each movement, strained fingers moving from the vanity top to Erens shoulders, clawing into him without mercy.

Eren slowed to a stop, smirk playing on his lips at Levi's halfhearted glare, and he took his lovers chin between thumb and finger. He turned Levi's head to the side, leaning in and pressing butterfly kisses along the pale throat now exposed to him. Pressing himself, if possible, deeper inside Levi, the head of his cock snug against the ravens prostate.

"You're not watching, love." The words whispered in Levi's ear made him shudder. He opened weary eyes.

Eren started moving once more, thrusts deep and hard inside him, movements quicker and sharper, striking the ravens prostate with deadly accuracy. Levi gasped and writhed beneath his lovers hands, tightened fingers on Erens shoulder as he felt the coil tighten and he watched himself, watched _them both_ , move in the mirrors reflection.

His own body was flushed pink, darker in some places from Erens teeth and skin slicked with sweat. The thought alone made his cock twitch hungrily against his stomach and the pinkish hue of his skin darken before he raked his gaze over his lovers reflection. The tanned beauty above him smirked at him through the mirror, stunning teal eyes clouded over with lust and desire, skin glistening with sweat that looked glorious in a way more arousing than his own. He groans at the sight, his lover bent over him, driving into him and melting him from the inside out, and raises a hand to his mouth to stop the sound. Still watching through hooded eyes.

Eren grabs his wrist, pulling that hand away from pale pink lips and putting it back on his shoulder. Levi bits his lip, nails digging, a broken moan rumbling in his chest and he fights to keep his eyes open.

"D-don't hold back..." Eren grunts, grip tightening around pale thighs. "Wanna... wanna hear you... c-come undone..."

Driving his point home, he slams his hips forward, ramming his cock into Levi's sweet spot. Levi cries out a broken moan, back arching uncomfortably, mouth dropping open. He rakes his fingers down Erens chest, blunt nails leaving red trails in their wake, a broken mantra of his lovers name tumbling from his lips.

The coil tightens in his stomach and he grips his own cock, watching Erens eyes darken in the mirror and he knows he's lost. Erens hips drive into him, head brushes his prostate and Levi barely tugs at himself once before he's gone, losing himself in the feeling of his lover buried deep inside him. With a loud moan, almost a scream, of Erens name, the coil snaps and he spills himself over his chest and stomach.

He tightens around his lover and Erens grip on his thighs becomes vice-like, nails digging into him, sure to leave bruises. But he doesn't care. The sight before him more than makes up for it as Eren gasps, groans loudly and stills inside him. He can feel Erens cock throbbing inside him, filling him up in the most amazing way with a choked version of his name following.

Levi throws an arm over his eyes, panting softly as he tries to bring his breathing and heart rate back under control. He hums quietly as the brunette presses soft kisses to his thighs, pulling out from that tight heat.

"I love you..." Eren breathes between kisses, lips trailing lower and Levi chuckles, eyes closed beneath his arm.

"Love you, too, baby..." He feels Eren smile against his sweaty skin, lips still wondering down his shaking thighs. Removing his arm from his eyes, he glances at the sofa longingly, sighing and trying to sit up properly. Erens hands on his legs stop any progress. "We should get back..." He glances at the clock on the opposite wall. They have less than ten minutes before the meet and greet is over and his niece will start to wonder where they are.

Eren hums his disapproval at Levi's movements, pressing his tongue flat against the ravens abused and sensitive hole. Levi gasps loudly, head snapping back and fingers tangling themselves in brunette locks. Erens tongue runs around the quivering entrance, slipping inside and mixing with his cum.

"E-eren... fuck... what a-are you..."

His words are cut off by a loud moan, one that he doesn't realise comes from him, as the younger man laps and sucks and _swallows_ his own cum, drinking it from inside Levis ass. Fingers tighten in his hair and he smirks as he pulls away at last, leaving one solitary kiss over the sensitive flesh.

He grips Levi's wrists gently and pulls his hands from his hair, leaning up to press their lips together. The raven sighs into the kiss, arms slipping around Erens shoulders as he's lifted from the vanity and placed on the ground, legs still shaking.

"You know," the brunette mumbles, their lips rubbing against one another as he speaks. "If this is treatment I'm gonna get, you'll have to come to more of my shows." Levi scoffs and pushes away from the younger man, a half hearted glare raking over his still naked lover, crossing the room to gingerly grab his clothes from the floor and put them back on. Eren wraps his arms around Levi's waist as he tries to pull his boxers back on, pressing soft kisses to the pale neck. "I _especially_ like how you were prepared for me."

Levi blushes and shrugs out of Erens grip, pulling his clothes back on. "Don't get used to it..." he mumbles, stomach doing flips as the brunette chuckles somewhere behind him. "Let's get back..."

**\----X----**

"Uncle Eren!" Mikasa squeals, throwing herself into his arms and giggling as he spins her around. He settles her on his hip and presses a kiss to her cheek. "Where were you, Uncle Eren? Mr Tonioli said you were supposed to be here."

"Ah," Eren chuckles, shooting a quick glance over at Levi whose face has gone bright red and he tries to act nonchalant, readjusting his jacket. "Well, I was just showing Levi my dressing room."

The girls eyes light up and she tugs her scarf shyly over her mouth and nose. "Can I see it? Please?"

"Maybe next time, if your Uncle doesn't take up all of my time."


End file.
